Gestatten? Kater Mister Law - miau!
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Mal wieder beschwört Lysop eine "kleine Katastrophe" herauf. "Klein" ist zumindest das neuerdings optische Erscheinungsbild des abermals so großen Laws - eine eher "größere" Katastrophe ist allerdings die Auswirkung, die Nami angesichts dessen nun befürchtet. / Achtung: Klischee-Gefahr. Spielt nach dem Dress Rosa-Arc.
1. Katzenjammer

_**Vorwort: **__Hallo ihr Lieben! :) Mit dieser neuen Geschichte habe ich gleich drei Dinge in petto. :)  
Zum einen ein für mich komplett neues Pairing, was mich in letzter Zeit ziemlich neugierig gemacht hat. Also absolutes Neuland hoho :D. Dann mal wieder etwas Erheiterndes ohne "schwere Kost", weil ich mich jetzt sehr lange dem kompletten Drama gewidmet habe und aktuell etwas Ablenkung gebrauchen kann. Vor allem aber - und jetzt tut es mir wirklich leid, wer es absolut nicht haben kann - habe ich mit dieser Geschichte ein echtes Klischee dabei! Zumindest ist es eher ein Klischee in der Harry Potter-Welt. Ich habe sogar selbst mal eine HP-Geschichte zu einem ähnlichen Thema geschrieben und bin letztens von dem Plot-Bunny überhoppelt worden, als ich ein Fanart mit Nami zu dem Thema entdeckt habe. Es sei also den äußeren Einflüssen geschuldet, deswegen verzeiht mir! In One Piece ist mir zwar bis dato noch nichts ähnliches in die Finger gekommen, aber ich kann durchaus verstehen, wenn jetzt der ein oder andere abschreckt ist. So, die Warnung meinerseits wäre nun damit erledigt. Geschichtlich spielt die Handlung in der One Piece-Zukunft. Ich gehe jetzt mal davon aus, dass alle heil und unbeschadet den Dress Rosa-Arc überstanden haben. Alles andere wäre auch nicht wirklich passend._

_Darf ich nun vorstellen? __**Gestatten? Kater Mister Law - miau!**_

_Liebe Grüße_  
_Tanja_

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

**Katzenjammer**

Als Trafalgar Law war ich es angesichts meines Namens, meines Auftretens und meiner Persönlichkeit gewohnt, dass die Menschen mir im Allgemeinen mit Respekt, Anerkennung und sogar mit Ehrfurcht begegneten, sobald sie es mit mir zu tun bekamen. Hätte ich gewusst, dass dies am Ende dieses Tages erst mal für unbestimmte Zeit passé sein würde und, was mir stattdessen bevor stand, hätte ich wahrscheinlich meine Entscheidung, weiterhin die Allianz mit den Strohhutpiraten aufrecht zu erhalten und gemeinsam mit ihnen zur Insel Zou zu segeln, um dort endlich wieder auf meine Piratenbande zu treffen, revidiert. Da ich jedoch von alldem nichts ahnen konnte und De Flamingo und seine Schergen nach langen und harten Kämpfen endlich erledigt waren, ließ ich mich kurzweilig von der allgemeinen Heiterkeit der Strohhüte anstecken und wir verließen gemeinsam in ausgelassener Stimmung, mit neu erbeuteten Schätzen, gewonnen Erfahrungen und geschlossenen Freundschaften, die Insel _Dress Rosa_.

Bereits während des Mittagsessens musste ich mich allerdings regelmäßig daran erinnern, dass dieses Bündnis sowieso nicht mehr lange andauern würde und diese Piratenbande außerdem meine einzige Chance war, nach Zou zu kommen. Ohne diese Gedanken wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst an Board Amok gelaufen oder hätte zur Strafe erneut ein paar Herzen vertauscht. Letztendlich hielt mich aber nur die Tatsache davon ab, dass eine solche Aktion für noch mehr Aufregung und Wirbel sorgen und erst recht keine Ruhe einbringen würde.

Wie so oft schafften es diese Piraten mein Nervenkostüm deutlich zu strapazieren. Dieses Mal waren Ruffy und Lysop der Quell allen Übels, indem sie lautstark darüber diskutieren, wer von beiden auf diesem Schiff mehr zu sagen hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal konnte ich nur darüber den Kopf schütteln, mit welchen Nichtigkeiten sie sich beschäftigen konnten – und noch erstaunlicher war, wie gelassen und selbstverständlich der Rest der Crew darauf reagierte. Insgeheim vermutete ich, dass sie eine solche Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal erlebten und Ruffy und Lysop schon längst für hoffnungslose Fälle hielten.

„Also, wenn wir ganz ehrlich sind", mischte sich nun Brook mit lauter Stimme in das Streitgespräch ein. „Da ich der mit Abstand Älteste und dementsprechend auch klügste Kopf auf diesem Schiff bin, bin ich wohl derjenige, der eigentlich am meisten zu sagen hat."

„WAAAS?", riefen Lysop und Ruffy synchron und zu gleichen Maßen empört.

„Reichst du mir bitte mal das Salz?", bat Nami neben mir seelenruhig und blendete dabei noch immer die hitzige Diskussion im Raum aus.

Lysop streckte den Finger aus und deutete energisch auf Brook, um etwas zu sagen, während ich mich an ihm vorbeibeugte, um nach dem Salzgläschen auf dem Tisch zu fassen.

Und da passierte es.

Eine unerwartete Hitzewelle in meinem Körper und ein heftiges Stechen in meinem Kopf ließen mich erschrocken in meiner Bewegung inne halten. Merkwürdigerweise veränderte sich auf einmal der Raum um mich herum – schien sogar größer zu werden. Oder wurde ich einfach nur kleiner? Durch die pulsierenden Schmerzen hinter meinen Schläfen gelang es mir kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich konnte die Umgebung um mich herum erst wieder vollkommen wahrnehmen, als der Schmerz nach einigen Sekunden so schnell wie er gekommen war, auch wieder verschwand. Da fand ich mich aber bereits in kompletter Dunkelheit wieder und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich hierhergekommen war oder was geschehen ist. Nur der sanfte Druck auf meinen Körper und die nur wenige und erstickte Luft, die ich in meine Lungen saugen konnte, erweckte in mir irgendwie den Eindruck, als hätte mich jemand unter einer schweren Decke vollständig begraben.

Im nächsten Moment erklang ein gedämpfter und entsetzt wirkender Schrei. Ich glaubte zu erkennen, dass es Nami war, die geschrien hatte. Was zum Teufel war hier bloß passiert? Wenn ich doch nur etwas sehen könnte!

Hektisch versuchte ich mich aus dem schweren Etwas über mir zu winden. Erst nach einigen Sekunden gelang es mir zumindest den Kopf frei zu bekommen und erleichtert nach Luft zu schnappen. Erstaunlicherweise musste ich ziemlich lange einige Male blinzeln, bis ich mich vollständig an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatte. Sonderlich lichtempfindlich war ich bisher eigentlich nicht gewesen. Ich realisierte, dass ich mich auf der Höhe der Tischbeine befand und den leeren Stuhl auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite somit gut im Blick hatte. Durch das heftige Kopfstechen war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich anscheinend auf den Boden gestürzt war. Irritiert wandte ich meinen Blick prüfend nach links und recht und sah dabei in die erschrockenen und sprachlosen Gesichter der Strohhutpiraten, die sich inzwischen um mich versammelt hatten.

Irgendwie beschlich mich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz Übels vor sich ging und mich alle nicht deswegen so ansahen, weil ich gerade einfach grundlos vom Stuhl gefallen war. Ruffy trug seinen Teil zu dieser bösen Ahnung bei, als er plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. So stark, dass er sich sogar die Hand vor Schmerzen auf den Bauch legen musste. Ich wollte Ruffy anblaffen, dass er gefälligst das Lachen aufhören sollte, doch alles was aus meinem Mund kam, war lediglich ein wütendes Fauchen.

Fauchen?

Ja, es war keine Einbildung gewesen. Ich hatte soeben … _gefaucht_. Für einen gefühlten Moment setzte mein Herz aus.

Heilige Scheiße.

Eine unheilvolle Gewissheit zog sich erneut wie ein stechender Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Erst jetzt wurde mir vollends bewusst, dass ich mich wirklich merkwürdig fühlte und sich irgendetwas an mir verändert hatte. Mich ergriff selten Panik, doch gerade hatte ich allen Grund dazu. Ich fühlte mich so unter Schock, dass ich nicht in der Lage war einen weiteren prüfenden Blick auf meinen Körper zu werfen. Mir graute vor dem was ich entdecken würde.

„Lysop", flötete auf einmal Nami mit zuckersüßer Stimme. So zuckersüß, dass ich deutlich die eigentliche Schärfe heraushören konnte. Somit war sie die einzige, die endlich die Sprache wiederfand, während sich Ruffy immer noch vor Lachen die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Ich würde dir empfehlen, dass du das schnell wieder in Ordnung bringst. Andernfalls machen uns die Heart-Piraten einen Kopf kürzer. Zuerst bist aber du dran und das übernehme ich persönlich."

Mein Herz begann einen weiteren Takt zu beschleunigen. Warum um Gottes Willen sagte sie das? Was bitteschön hatte dieser Idiot von Lysop mit mir gemacht?

„I-ich war das nicht!" erwiderte Lysop panisch, aber ganz sicher schien er sich dabei nicht zu sein. Ich konnte deutlich das nachdenkliche Stirnrunzeln in seinem Gesicht erkennen.

„Anscheinend muss ich mich wiederholen, damit du es begreifst!", fuhr Nami deutlich gereizter, aber noch immer mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme fort. Ich konnte den Vulkan in ihr förmlich spüren. „Er ist ein _Kater_! Wenn seine Bande das herausfindet, sind wir geliefert und das zu recht."

Ich war ein Ka- …Bitte _was_?

Kater? KATER!

Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, sondern reagierte nur noch. Empört wollte ich schreien und hätte Lysop am liebsten das Herz herausgerissen, doch alles was ich stattdessen mal wieder zustande bekam, war ein wütendes Fauchen in Lysops Richtung. Dafür sprang ich ihn mit ausgestreckten Krallen an. Voller Hoffnung, ihn vielleicht irgendwo im Gesicht zu erwischen. Zu meiner Verblüffung klappte das mit dem Sprung auch ganz wunderbar. Zielsicher landete ich auf Lysops Nase und krallte mich daran fest, was diesen so überraschte, dass er erschrocken und mit lautem Aufschrei nach hinten auf den Boden fiel.

Bevor ich jedoch richtig loslegen und meine Krallen weiter in Lysops Fleisch versenken konnte, packte mich bereits etwas unter dem Bauch und zerrte mich von ihm weg, so dass ich nur noch wild in der Luft herumstrampeln konnte.

„Dieses dumme Vieh hat mir die Nase zerkratzt!", hörte ich Lysop jammern und wäre angesichts der Beleidigung am liebsten erneut auf ihn losgesprungen.

Ein paar Kratzer auf seiner hässlichen Nase, dass ich nicht lachte. Den Tod hatte dieser vermaledeite Schwachkopf verdient!

So gut es ging versuchte ich mich aus dem festen Griff zu winden, der mich davon abhielt erneut auf Lysop zu stürzen, als ich allerdings bemerkte, dass die Hände zu Nami gehörten, versuchte ich nun doch ruhig zu bleiben. So sehr es mich ärgerte, dass sie mich unterbrochen hatte, war sie wenigstens die Einzige gewesen, die Lysop dazu aufgefordert hatte, diesen Mist wieder gerade zu biegen. Auch wenn es ihr selbst nur um ihre eigenen Haut ging. Schließlich ging es mir auch um die meinige und, dass ich aktuell Fell trug, gefiel mir gang und gar nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr habt", lachte Ruffy noch immer. Sein Gesicht erschien direkt vor mir und er grinste mich frech an. Wäre er nur nahe genug gewesen, dann hätte er ebenfalls die ausgestreckten Krallen meiner Pranken zu spüren bekommen. „Er ist doch süß. Seine Mannschaft kann ihn als Glücksbringer benutzen. Dann haben sie auch so ein Haustier wie Chopper!"

„Hey", rief das kleine Rentier empört darüber, dass man ihn als _Haustier_ bezeichnete. „Ich bin Arzt und kein Haustier oder Glücksbringer!"

„Aber ein Glücksbringer ist doch etwas gutes", meinte nun Robin und lächelte Chopper versöhnlich an.

Dass Robin ihn als etwas Gutes sah und die Glücksbringer-Sache schien Chopper wieder um den Finger gewickelt zu haben. Der Kleine war auf einmal so geschmeichelt, dass er rot anlief, was ich unter all dem Fell niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Würde es man bei mir auch sehen, wenn ich rot anlief? Ich hoffte nicht, denn Nami achtete überhaupt nicht darauf, dass sie mich gerade an ihre Brüste drückte, um mich besser halten zu können. Diese befremdliche Position fühlte sich äußerst merkwürdig an. Und auf einmal begann sie mit ihrer freien Hand unablässig über meinen Kopf zu streicheln.

Verdammt, es war ja schön, dass alle Angesicht der Tatsache, dass ich plötzlich ein Kater war, so cool blieben und zu lachen hatten, aber konnten sie sich nicht auch ein bisschen ernsthaft dem aktuellen Problem widmen?

Und verdammt noch mal was dachte Nami mit ihren beschissenen Händen eigentlich, was ich wirklich war und sie hier trieb?

Mein erster Impuls war, mich wieder aus ihrem Griff zu winden und auch meine Krallen wütend in ihr Fleisch zu rammen, aber dann … oh. OH!

Schnurrrr … _Miau_.

Eine selige Entspannung durchzuckte meinen Körper und schien meine Gehirnwindungen komplett lahm zu legen. Weg war auf einmal der Gedanke, welche Erheiterung ich mit meinem neuen Katzendasein auslöste. Weg war auch der Gedanke, dass Namis Hände beschissenen waren und nichts auf meinem wertvollen Körper zu suchen hatten.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, wie verdammt gut sich das anfühlte und alles was ich jetzt noch wollte war mehr davon. Obwohl ich tief in meinem Inneren versuchte dagegen anzukommen, konnte ich nicht mehr anders, als bei diesen Berührungen genießerisch vor mich hinzuschnurren. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich einen gewaltigen Verrat an den Mann in mir begehen, aber Namis Hand war verflucht geschickt darin, mich diesen Mann vergessen zu lassen. Das ging sogar soweit, dass ich mich mit dem Kopf ihrer Hand entgegenreckte, um sie ja nicht auf die Idee kommen zu lassen, dass sie mit dem Streicheln aufhörte. Mir war es zutiefst zuwider, dass man so einfach als Kater um den Finger zu wickeln war, aber mein Gehirn schien unter ihren Händen nicht mehr ordentlich funktionieren zu wollen.

„Ich glaube, es gefällt ihm als Miezekatze auch ganz gut", brummte Zorro, worauf ich kurz mein Schnurren unterbrach und ihn feindselig anfauchte.

Namis Hände beruhigten mich allerdings schnell wieder. Sie begann nun mich unter dem Kinn zu kraulen und ich fühlte, wie ich dabei zu Wachs in ihren Händen wurde. Ich fing an dieses durchtriebene kleine Biest von Frau für die Tatsache zu hassen, dass sie auf einmal eine solche Macht über mich zu haben schien. Aber heilige Scheiße, es war einfach zu gut. Wie machte sie das bloß?

„Wenigstens scheint er uns zu verstehen", sagte nun Franky und wandte sich an Lysop. „Mensch Lysop, da hast du mal wieder ordentlich Mist gebaut. Wie hast du das bitteschön gemacht?"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nichts gemacht habe!" Lysop rieb sich noch immer seine wunde Nase. Mit Genugtuung stellte ich fest, dass ich doch recht ordentliche Kratzer in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.

„Du hast mit dem Finger auf ihn gedeutet", sagte Chopper sachlich.

„Ich habe mit dem Finger auf Brook gedeutet."

„Aber Law kam dir in dem Moment in die Quere", wandte Nami ein.

Lysop zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na also, selbst Schuld."

„Wir warten immer noch auf die Antwort wie du das gemacht hast!"

Lysop hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen, worauf Nami ungeduldig begann auf und ab zu gehen und fieberhaft zu überlegen schien, wobei sie damit aber wieder etwas Unruhe in mein Seelenleben brachte und mich verärgerte. Sie sollte sich gefälligst nur damit beschäftigen mich zu kraulen und nicht wie wild durch die Gegend zu spazieren!

Leicht streckte ich meine Krallen auf ihrer Haut aus. Nur so, damit sie sie etwas spürte, ich sie aber dabei nicht verletzte. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie mich aktuell so zuvorkommend behandelte, wollte ich es mir mit ihr nicht verscherzen. Zu allem Überfluss starrte Sanji mich bereits die ganze Zeit mit einem solch scharfen Blick an, als würde er mich am liebsten in den nächsten Eintopf stecken, weil er nicht das Glück hatte, sich als Kater von Nami verwöhnen zu lassen. Also konnte ich jemanden, der auf mich aufpasste, auch gut gebrauchen.

Nami verstand mich sogar und blieb prompt stehen. „Oh, Entschuldigung."

Sie begann wieder meinen Kopf zu kraulen, wobei sie ihre Sache allerdings nicht mehr so gut machte, wie vorhin. Jetzt war sie davon abgelenkt Lysop auf die Schliche zu kommen und ich wäre schon fast etwas beleidigt darüber gewesen, dass ich nicht mehr ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit erhielt. Da es mich einerseits aber dann etwas erschreckte, wie katzenhaft ich wohl bereits dachte und ich andererseits auch wusste, dass es nur zu meinem Besten war, Lysop auf den Zahn zu fühlen, hielt ich mich dieses Mal mit meinen Krallen zurück.

„Kann es vielleicht sein, dass du in der Schatzkammer warst?", fragte Nami Lysop auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel.

Ich war fast ein bisschen empört, dass es nun doch nicht mehr um die Aufklärung meiner plötzlichen Verwandlung zu gehen schien, sondern um Namis verfluchten Schatz. Dass sie sehr materialistisch eingestellt war und es oft so schien, als würde ihr Geld über alles gehen, wusste er ja, aber musste das ausgerechnet in diesem Moment sein? Nur die Tatsache, dass Lysop plötzlich ertappt aussah und Nami mit ihrer Vermutung genau ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben schien, schaffte es, dass ich weiterhin still in ihren Armen verharrte. Bestand etwa ein Zusammenhang zwischen meinem unerwarteten Katzendasein und Lysops verbotenen Besuch in der Schatzkammer?

Nami erkannte an Lysops Blick ebenfalls sein Schuldeingeständnis und schrie so laut Lysops Namen, dass ich vor lauter Schreck nun doch von ihren Armen sprang und schnell das Weite suchte.

Wo war nur meine verdammte Intuition vor einigen Stunden gewesen, als ich wieder einen Fuß auf dieses verrückte Piratenschiff mit seiner dämlichen Crew gesetzt habe?

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


	2. Der größte Witz unter den Piraten all

Hallo ihr Lieben :)

Ich will euch gar nicht lange zappeln lassen, sondern nur kurz für eure netten Kommentare danke sagen! Made my day! 3

Als Dankeschön dafür gibt's auch recht schnell das nächste Kapitel hinterher. Viel Spaß damit! :)

* * *

_Kapitel 2_

**Der größte Witz unter den Piraten aller Meere**

Aus sicherer Entfernung neben einem Tischbein beäugte ich die Szene zwischen Nami und Lysop. Meine sehr empfindlichen Katzenohren waren mir dafür dankbar, dass ich mich etwas von Nami entfernt hatte.

„Das kann unmöglich dein Erst sein, Lysop!"

Nami blieb weiterhin entsetzt, Lysop sah weiterhin betreten drein und der Rest von uns verstand rein gar nichts.

„Kann mir mal jemand erklären was daran so schlimm sein soll?", fragte Ruffy und ich war ihm dankbar dafür, weil ich diese Frage am liebsten selbst gestellt hätte. Aus meinem Mund – oder besser gesagt aus meinem Maul – wäre aber nur ein Miauen gekommen, das niemand verstanden hätte.

Grimmig verschränkte Nami die Arme vor der Brust. „In der Schatzkammer habe ich ein paar Teufelsfrüchte verwahrt. Ich habe sie aus _Dress Rosa_ mitgehen lassen. Sie waren Teil der Experimente." Sie wandte sich wieder an Lysop. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du freiwillig eine Frucht gegessen hast! Kannst du mir mal verraten wieso?"

Bisher war ich gar nicht soweit gekommen um mir den Kopf nach einer logischen Erklärung für meine neue Gestalt zu zermartern. Ich war noch immer viel zu geschockt über die Tatsache, dass ich neuerdings die Größe eines Fußballs hatte, Fell trug und mir ein langer und dünner Schwanz oberhalb des Hinterns wuchs. Allerdings war ich mir ganz sicher, dass ich nicht so schnell in Betracht gezogen hätte, dass meine Gestaltenwandlung auf eine Teufelsfrucht zurückzuführen war. Genauso wenig wie die anderen damit gerechnet zu haben schienen. Alle Anwesenden wirkten sichtlich erschrocken und überrascht. Nur Ruffy nicht. Der fand's wie immer klasse.

„Das ist voll cool!", schrie er hellauf begeistert. „Und was kannst du jetzt? Menschen in kleine Kätzchen verwandeln?"

Lysop zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab er zu. „Bisher ist eigentlich nichts passiert. I-ich wollte doch auch nur ein paar Superkräfte, so wie ihr alle."

Betretenes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Ich fand Lysops Antrieb einfach nur lächerlich. Wenn er nicht auf so einen Quatsch gekommen wäre, dann wäre mir nun einiges erspart geblieben.

„Aber Lysop, du bist doch ohne Teufelskräfte einer der größten und stärksten Krieger die ich kenne!", wandte nun Chopper freundschaftlich ein.

„Danke, aber du brauchst mir hier nichts vorzumachen. Ich weiß auch so, dass ihr alle mich locker in die Tatsche stecken könnt."

„So ein Quatsch!", sagte nun Franky. „Lysop, altes Haus! Seit wann lässt du so den Kopf hängen?"

Diese Szene war furchtbar rührend. Ich musste aufpassen, dass ich mich vor lauter Blümchen nicht gleich übergab. Laut fauchte ich, damit ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder etwas mehr in meine Richtung lenken konnte. Für Lysops Seelenleben interessierte ich mich kein Stück. Zumal ich immer noch der Leidtragende bei all dem war.

„Ist schon gut." Lysop hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß nur nicht so recht, wie ich das wieder gerade biegen kann."

Na super. Beste Voraussetzungen auf dem Weg zurück zur Mann.

„Woran hast du gedacht, als du Law verwandelt hast?", fragte nun Robin, um ihm etwas Hilfestellung zu geben.

Nachdenklich legte Lysop die Stirn in Falten. „Hm, eigentlich habe ich an nichts Bestimmtes gedacht. Ich wollte etwas zu Brook sagen. Irgendwas in Richtung … _schwarzer Teufel_ oder so."

Theatralisch stieß Brook einen spitzen Schrei aus und ließ mich damit erneut zusammen zucken. Wenn diese Menschen nicht sofort damit aufhörten wie wild herumzubrüllen, würde ich ihnen bald allen die Augen auskratzen. Wütend genug dafür war ich allemal.

„D-d-du wolltest mich einen _schwarzen Teufel_ nennen?" Brook wirkte tief getroffen und zu Tode betrübt, als wäre dies die schlimmste Beleidigung, die er jemals von jemandem gehört hatte. „Aber wir sind doch … _Freunde_!"

„Das sollte doch nur ein _Scherz_ sein", erklärte Lysop hastig.

„Na ja, Law sieht ja jetzt eher wie ein schlechter Scherz aus." Zorro schnaubte, während er einen abschätzigen Blick über meine neue Gestalt warf. „_Schwarzer Teufel_, dass ich nicht lache. Das sieht mir eher nach einem schwarzen Wollknäul aus."

Erneut fauchte ich Zorro an. Dieser Kerl begann mir gewaltig gegen den Strich zu gehen. Wie eigentlich aktuell so ziemlich jeder der hier Anwesenden.

„Lysop, kannst du mich in einen Vogel verwandeln?" Ruffy schien angesichts Lysops neuer Fähigkeit vollkommen glücksselig und sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. „Ich will fliegen!"

_Ihn_ hätte dieser dämliche Idiot in diese lächerliche Gestalt eines Schmusetigers verwandeln sollen. Dann hätte sogar ich etwas zu lachen gehabt. Oder zumindest schmunzelnd die Mundwinkel verzogen.

„Hier wird keiner mehr verwandelt!", herrschte Nami Ruffy garstig an und wandte sich dann mit einem erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck Lysop zu. „Dann kannst du das ja jetzt auch wieder rückgängig machen." Deutlich war ihr anzusehen, dass sie keine Widerrede dulden würde.

Ich genauso wenig. Ansonsten wäre es interessant herauszufinden, ob meine Teufelskräfte auch noch mit dieser Gestalt funktionierten. Schnell huschte ich wieder näher an die Strohhüte heran und betrachtete Lysop mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Ich hatte ein äußerst ungutes Gefühl dabei, dass er mich erneut mit einem _Zauber_ belegen sollte. Da mir in diesem Fall jedoch absolut keine andere Wahl blieb, versuchte ich mir einzureden, dass ich aktuell einfach zu traumatisiert von diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis war und letztendlich schon alles gut gehen würde.

„A-aber der bringt mich um, wenn ich ihn zurückverwandle!", stottere Lysop hilflos.

Wütend fauchte ich Lysop an, worauf der erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Dieser elende kleine Bastard!

„Lysop!", mahnte Nami. „Er wird uns schon nicht umbringen. Es war immerhin ein Versehen. Mach dir lieber Sorgen darum was passiert, wenn seine Crew Wind davon bekommt."

„Ich weiß aber nicht wie." Lysop sah mich hilflos an. Er kam zögerlich ein paar Schritte näher und legte die Stirn angestrengt in Falten. Obwohl er mich förmlich totstarrte, passierte rein gar nichts. Schließlich stieß Lysop einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Seine Stirn wurde von Minute zu Minute faltiger. Plötzlich streckte er den Finger nach mir aus und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Werde wieder zu Law!"

Er sah wahnsinnig lächerlich aus, während er dieses Schauspiel verzog. Wäre ich mit ihm befreundet gewesen, hätte ich mich in Grund und Boden geschämt. Letztendlich war keine Ameise aus mir geworden, was ich erleichtert mit einem Blick auf meine Pfoten feststelle. Jedoch waren die zwei schwarzen Pfoten auch noch immer keine menschlichen Hände. Es war wieder einfach nichts passiert.

Lysop ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen. „Es tut mir leid. Es geht einfach nicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie."

Um ihm zu zeigen wie wütend ich auf Lysop war, fauchte ich diesen Versager erneut so laut ich konnte an. Je länger ich in dieser Gestalt verbrachte, desto gedemütigter fühlte ich mich. Die Strohhüte lachten über mich, den eigentlich so gefährlichen Trafalgar Law, der bei Streicheleinheiten zu einer schnurrenden Schmusekatze wurde, weil er keine Kontrolle über diesen lächerlich aussehenden Körper besaß. Wenn das jemand erfuhr, dann war ich der größte Witz unter den Piraten aller Meere.

„Sei nicht traurig, Traffy!" Ruffy beugte sich grinsend zu mir herunter und tätschelte ungeschickt meinen Kopf. „Das wird schon wieder. Bis dahin spielen wir erst mal ein bisschen zusammen."

Panisch duckte ich mich vor Ruffys erneuter Berührung weg. Dadurch, dass ich ihn kannte, klang es eher nach einer Drohung, wenn er verschlug, dass wir etwas miteinander spielen sollten. Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich mich niemals dazu herablassen würde, etwas zu _spielen_. Erst recht nicht als Kater. Das alles war für mich schon traumatisch genug.

„Das lässt du schön bleiben, Ruffy." Wahrscheinlich hatten auch in Namis Ohren die Alarmglocken geklingelt. Noch eher Ruffy ein weiteres Mal nach mir greifen konnte, hatte sie mich bereits wieder gepackt und zu sich auf den Arm genommen. Ich war so unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie so viel Angst um ihre eigene Haut hatte. „Du überlegst dir gefälligst etwas!", blaffte Nami wieder Lysop an. „Law bleibt solange bei mir."

„Aber Nami …", sagte plötzlich Sanji, der die ganze Zeit über auffällig stumm gewesen war. Er sah fassungslos aus und beäugte mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick. Ich konnte den Katzeneintopf förmlich schon riechen und mir wurde bereits bei dem Gedanken übel. „Wird er dann auch bei dir _schlafen_?"

Genervt verdrehte Nami die Augen. „Benimm dich nicht lächerlich, Sanji. Er ist bloß ein _Kater_."

Ich hätte gerne wieder wütend gefaucht, doch meinem Maul entkam nur ein beleidigtes Miauen, was lange nicht so respekteinflössend klang, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Was glaubte sie eigentlich wer sie war? Nur weil ich jetzt ein Kater war, war ich dafür nicht weniger ernst zu nehmen!

* * *

Nami hatte mir tatsächlich in ihrem und Robins Zimmer ein kleines Körbchen aus einem Weidenkorb und einem Bettlaken zusammengestellt. Jede normale Katze hätte das wahrscheinlich als den perfekten Schlafplatz für sich anerkannt und sich genüsslich darin breitgemacht, aber ich konnte nicht anders als Nami nur verständnislos von unten her anzusehen. Das konnte sie definitiv nicht erst meinen. Ich gehörte in ein richtiges Bett! Auch, wenn es im Moment nicht danach aussah, war ich immer noch ein Mann. Demonstrativ, und um ihr zu zeigen was ich davon hielt, drehte ich dem Katzenkörbchen den Hintern zu.

„Gefällt es dir nicht?" Nami klang enttäuscht.

Ich unterdrückte ein Fauchen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es immer noch nicht verstehen, wenn ich es ihr laut um die Ohren knallen würde. Aber Worte brachten in meinem aktuellen Zustand sowieso recht wenig. Also setzte ich mich in Bewegung und spazierte durch den Raum, um schließlich auf ihr Bett zu hüpfen. Dort rollte ich mich auf dem Fußende zusammen und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen so gebieterisch wie möglich an. Mein Platz war hier und sonst nirgendwo.

„Aber das ist mein Bett!", wandte Nami empört ein.

Na und? War mir doch egal. Wenn sie nicht teilen wollte, konnte sie auch gerne auf dem Boden schlafen. Ich maunzte desinteressiert und schloss die Augen. Hoffentlich erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, in welch brisanter Lage sie sich aktuell durch mein Katzendasein befand.

Nami schien sich tatsächlich zu erinnern, denn sie seufzte ergeben. „Na gut, aber du bleibst am Ende."

Tzz, was glaubte sie eigentlich wer sie war? Davon abgesehen, dass ich aktuell sowieso nicht in der Lage war ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise gefährlich zu werden, wäre ich selbst in der Gestalt eines Mannes nicht auf die Idee gekommen ihr etwas anzutun. Schon gar nicht in sexueller Hinsicht. So nötig hatte ich es nun auch wieder nicht. Trotz ihres attraktiven Äußeren war Nami mit ihrer kratzbürstigen Art wirklich nicht mein Typ!

_Du bildest dir zu viel ein_, sagte ich. Es klang aber eher nach: Miaauu miau mau mau mau. Ich war mir sicher, dass Nami kein Wort davon verstanden hatte. Lange sah sie mich an, bis ihr Blick besorgt wurde und sie sich überraschenderweise zu mir aufs Bett setzte.

„Hör mal", begann sie. Zaghaft streckte Nami ihre Hand aus und streichelte mir von neuem über den Kopf. Musste das denn immer sein? „Lysop hat Mist gebaut, aber das war wirklich ein Versehen. Er wird es sicherlich schaffen dich wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Ich hoffe, dass du dann daran denkst, dass das keine Absicht war."

Wenn ich ihre Worte richtig verstanden hatte, dann bat sie mich gerade Lysops jämmerliches Leben zu verschonte – und vielleicht bat sie sogar um die Leben der restlichen Crew. Mit Sicherheit war ich vieles, jedoch war ich kein Monster. Vielleicht würde ich mich rächen, dass kam immer auf Lust, Laune und Tagesverfassung an. Ich tötete jedoch nur nach reiflicher Überlegung. Man musste schon ziemlich gefährlich sein, damit ich jemanden tot sehen wollte. Lysop war jedoch so gefährlich wie eine Laus.

* * *

Nach meinem ersten Tag als Kater hatte ich bereits einiges gelernt und alles gehörte in die Kategorie _Erniedrigend_. Zum einen musste ich mir tatsächlich während des Abendessens einen Teller mit richtiger Nahrung und einen Platz am Esstisch erkämpfen. Sanji war auf die Idee gekommen mir in der Ecke der Kombüse etwas breiähnliches in einem Fressnapf zu servieren, was er als _Katzenfutter_ bezeichnete. Eine solche Unverschämtheit hatte ich bisher noch nie erlebt. Pure Absicht, keine Frage. Dass ich mich in Namis Nähe aufhielt, schien ihm noch immer ein großer Dorn im Auge zu sein, obwohl Nami ihm versichert hatte, dass ich doch _nur_ ein Kater sei. Trotzig hatte ich mich schließlich über seinen Teller hergemacht, während er gerade Brot auf den Tisch stellte und Sanji war dazu gezwungen gewesen für sich selbst eine weitere Portion herzurichten. Klarer Sieg für mich.

Verloren hatte ich allerdings, als ich zum ersten Mal während meines Katerdaseins auf die Toilette musste. Der Augenblick, in dem ich ein Häufchen in das von Nami provisorisch erbaute Katzenklo im Bad machte, zählte zu den schlimmsten Momenten in meinem Leben. Da wusste ich, dass ich Lysop durch die Hölle gehen lassen würde, sollte ich je wieder zurückverwandelt werden.

Kurz vor dem Zubettgehen wurde ich schließlich von Nami auch noch zurechtgewiesen. Ohne, dass es mir bewusst aufgefallen wäre, hatte ich nämlich sie und Robin zu lange angeschaut, während die beiden gerade dabei waren sich auszuziehen. Genervt legte ich den Kopf auf Namis Bettdecke und meine Pfote über meine Augen, damit sie zufrieden war. Wahnsinn, dass es diese Frau störte, wenn man ihr beim Umziehen zusah, sie jedoch kein Problem damit hatte einem in den engsten und kürzesten Klamotten vor der Nase herumzuspazieren.

„Wir sind fertig", rief Nami endlich nach ein paar Minuten.

Ich nahm meine Pfote wieder von meinem Gesicht. Nami trug knappe Shorts und ein enges Top. So viel zum Thema kurze Klamotten. Wenigstens sah Robin in ihrer ¾-Schlafhose um einiges gesitteter aus. Ich versuchte es mir so gut wie möglich auf dem Ende des Betts bequem zu machen, während die Frauen unter die Bettdecke schlüpften.

„Gute Nacht, Law."

Nami beugte sich zu mir vor und kraulte mir über mein Fell. Nur zu gerne hätte ich mit der Pfote dieses Mal nach ihr schnappen wollen, weil es mir mittlerweile wahnsinnig auf die Nerven ging, dass mich jeder so ungeniert berührte, aber dieses Biest von Navigatorin verstand es einfach zu gut mit ihren Fingern umzugehen.

_Nacht_, grummelte ich ergeben, aber so garstig wie möglich. Dabei klang ich mal wieder nur wie ein Schmusekätzchen. Mein nicht zu unterdrückendes Schnurren machte die Sache auch nicht besser.

Was für ein miserabler Tag.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt …_


End file.
